elementenefandomcom-20200213-history
Payne
Payne '''er Avalons nordligste hertugdømme. Det ble ledet av Percy Yates-Booth III frem til hans død, og ble senere administrert av Samantha Bluestorm. Etter Petronius' fall klarte Føniksordenen å sette lady Cavendish-Worsley på tronen som hertuginne. Etter flere reformer i politikken, var hertuginnens oppgave å vedlikeholde Avalons hær og tjene som eforenes rådmenn under en eventuell krig. Payne blir i dag sett på som nøkkelen til Avalons flåte, da øygruppens havner er store, med muligheter til å romme flere skip. ''Geografi'' Payne er ett av de minste hertugdømmene i Avalon. Det kan rangeres som nummer fire av de minste hertugdømmene i areal. Hertugdømmets totale areal er allikevel ukjent, da man satte denne listen etter hvor stort det var på kartet. Store deler av Payne, da især øst, består av høye åser og lave fjell. Blant alle disse fjellene er det Ermingrad som markerer det nest høyeste punktet på 559 meter, slått av Alda på 559,5 meter. Resten av Payne er åslendt, med rev som beskytter havnene og hindrer ikke-avalonske skip – som ikke er kjente i området – fra å ferdes rundt i farvannet. På lik linje med andre hovedstader, er Romjon den største byen i Payne. Andre viktige byer i Payne – både historisk og økonomisk sett – er Hudson på Canburg, og Wilburg på Wond. ''Demografi'' Per 1. januar Imperiets 178. år hadde hertugdømmet en befolkning på ca. 570 000. Om lag 3/5-deler er fra Oververdenen, hvorav ca. 91,2% er fra Avalon med resten fra Pan-Taka (6,6%) eller Soleil (2,6%). De resterende 2/5-delene av Paynes befolkning kommer fra Underverdenen, og da hovedsakelig Tussarix, Podarix og Jipsir. 'Språk ' Det tales to språk i Avalon, med ett sidemål. De to språkene er avalonsk og tussarixisk, hvor sidemålet er edensk. De førstnevnte er obligatoriske for øvrigheten – tredjestanden snakker kun avalonsk – mens sidemålet blir lært for dem som skal gå i prestelære. Ettersom tredjestanden ikke hadde krav på skole før etter Føniksordenen kom på banen, levde allmuen med å snakke avalonsk. Dette skapte problemer når handelsmenn eller andre personer skulle snakke sammen hvis en kom fra Underverdenen. '''Religion Befolkningen i Payne praktiserer – som resten av Avalon – novrismen (89,7%). Etter Imperiets innførelse, har derimot større deler (7,6%) gått over til concandumismen. De siste 2,7% praktiserer unicitismen. Historie Tidlig historie Paynes historie begynner først med byggingen av borgen Payne i 935, Andre Æra. Kongen av Flynn, Farvaldr Ewald, hadde sendt brødrene Venator og Trevor Payne og en gruppe gudsbespottere nord for å dø. Kongen trodde ikke at det fantes annet nord for hans rike, og trodde at de kom til å dø på havet. Da gruppen imidlertid landet i dagens Romjon, begynte de straks å bygge borgen Payne. Gudsbespotterne som hadde slått følge med brødrene var de som senere ville bli grunnleggerne av concandumismen. I den tro at Payne-brødrene hadde forlist, lot kong Farvaldr all trafikk nord for sitt kongerike ligge brakk. Han fryktet havet, og ble derfor overrasket da han én dag fikk et brev fra kongene Venator og Trevor. Sjokkert over at noe eksisterte foruten horisonten, tok kongen imot de to blasfemikerne av den enkle grunn at han ville vite hva han hadde gått glipp av – hva han kunne erobre. Kort tid etter å ha blitt allierte kongene av Payne, iverksatte kong Farvaldr en konspirasjon for å styrte kongene og ta landet før nyheten kom ut om at han hadde latt to rømlinger slippe ut mellom fingrene. Han ville bli latterliggjort for de andre kongerikene. Et halvt år senere lå Payne under kongehuset Ewalds føtter. Ewald-ene og Bráchos-ene Fra og med 948 – 1211 lå Payne under huset Ewald. Kong Farvaldr ga seg selv tittelen hertug av Payne, en tittel han kom til å gi videre til sin datter når han døde. Huset Ewald ignorerte folkets stadige bønner om hjelp etter hvert som årene gikk, og snart var de på randen av revolusjon i Payne. De krevde fritt styre, slik de hadde vært for flere hundre år siden. De ville ha religionsfrihet og en egen valgt konge eller dronning. Kongehuset Ewald gikk med på det – i frykt for å bli myrdet – men ikke før de hadde brukt tid og krefter på å stjele med seg råvarer og rike varer som kongehuset enten sendte til andre kongeriker i sør, eller brukte opp selv. Med utkastelsen av Ewaldene, brøt det løs opptøyer. Fire år senere tok til slutt Trevor Louys ledelsen. Mannen var oppvakt og klok, og gjorde seg selv til hertug av Payne. Han sjokkerte alle, men det var et taktisk trekk: kongen av Tittensor hadde underlagt seg flere kongedømmer i sør – og Trevor ville ikke miste posisjonen sin. Han underkastet seg kongen og tilbød sin lojalitet, hvilket kongen var glad for. Til gjengjeld for at de underkastet seg kongen, skulle huset Louys få regjere over Payne. For at de kongelige skulle forsikre seg om at de ikke ble forrådt, gjorde de seg selv til guvernør over Romjon. 137 år senere dolket kongehuset Louys-ene i ryggen. Kong Nerseus I rykket inn i Flynn og underkastet seg det òg Payne. Han gjorde seg selv til hertug av disse to områdene – og henrettet de ledende skikkelsene og deres slektninger. Først da Nerissa II spilte bort Romjon, mistet kongefamilien snart kontroll over Payne. Etter at Romjon falt til fyrsten av Canburg, rykket hennes brødre Aedh og Lulach inn med en hær og prøvde å gjenerobre Romjon med makt. Etter å ha blitt myrdet av Vragi Yates-Booth, dro Nerissa selv til Payne og prøvde å handle seg frem til en løsning for at hun kunne få tilbake området. Vragi ble Nerissas elsker for en kort stund, men da Nerissa prøvde å få ham forgiftet etter å ha endret i testamentet hennes, flyktet hun – i frykt av å bli forgiftet selv. Huset Yates-Booth Da Vragi Yates-Booth myrdet Tekni-brødrene og fått Nerissa til å miste interessen for Payne, avsto Vragi fra å påta seg rollen som hertug av Payne. Et råd bestående av Paynes fire mest innflytelsesrike adelsmenn – lordene Reid og Berry, og ladyene Tomlinson og Hale – vedtok allikevel at Vragi, som hadde handlet på eget initiativ, burde gjøres til hertug. Vragi godtok, og huset Yates-Booth var etablert. I nesten tre tusen år sto huset Yates-Booth på kartet. Da det sto på randen av kollaps – Percy I var uten arvinger, og søsknene var blitt munker og nonner – var det ikke få adelsmenn som prøvde å samle tropper og innta Romjon for å vise at de var nye herskere av Payne. I et desperat forsøk, søkte myndighetene etter mulige arvinger, og de fant det. Percys far, Melvin, hadde fått to uekte barn: Baldaryc og Teffienaye. Mens kvinnen hadde endt sine dager i et nonnekloster uten arvinger, var Baldaryc død – men med en ektefødt datter: Ásta Flint. Hun var allerede veletablert, og hadde familie for seg selv. Da det gikk rykter om at adelsmenn hadde samlet seg for å ta rollen som hertug, kom myndighetene frem med Ásta og Anton. Myndighetene pyntet på sannheten, og sa at Melvin hadde inngått et ekteskap i skjult, og at Baldaryc og Teffienaye var dermed ektefødte. Med Percy IIs død, ble hans sønn Percy gjort til ny hertug av Payne. Under Petronius' reform av Senatet, ble Føniksordenen jaktet på og eliminert. Percy var blant disse, og da han ble arrestert sto han frem som lederen av Ordenen. Han ble henrettet etter partisk rettssak. Familien måtte leve på flukt resten av livet. Føniksordenen på tronen Etter Petronius' fall, valgte Ordenen ut et medlem – lady Samantha Cavendish-Worsley – til å styre Payne. Lady Cavendish-Worsley tjente i krigsrådet – hvor hertuger og hertuginner fra hele Avalon var samlet – med oppgave å vedlikeholde Avalons hær og tjene som eforenes rådmenn under en eventuell krig. Føniksordenen ledet Avalon og Payne fra maktens tinder – da gamle hertuger og hertuginner som ikke var lojale til Ordenen var døde eller sendt i eksil – og korrupsjon var et faktum. Payne skulle bli styrt fra Senatet, men Føniksordenen hadde sine fingre med i spillet der også. Trivia # Payne ''er inspirert av det engelske ordet for smerte, ''pain. Category:Oververdenen Category:Avalon Category:Hertugdømmer Category:Hertugdømmer i Avalon